When Miley parties
by Hot-Naughty-Gurl
Summary: Miley invites some friends over for a few days while her dad is gone, and they play naughty! Truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

Chapter One: Truth or Dare

Miley's POV

I phoned Oliver.

"Hey Oliver!"

"What's up Miley?" he asks.

"My Dad and Jackson are gonna be gone for three days, and I'm having the ULTIMATE party!" I exclaim.

"I'll be there."

"Great." I hang up and call Lilly.

"Hey, Lil, you wanna go shopping for the party?" I ask.

"Sure Miley, I'll be over in five." Lilly hung up.

When Lilly gets here, we walk to the mall. After looking around, we decide to go into Victoria's Secret. I spot the hottest lacy panty set, and Lilly finds a hot 'bad gurl' undies and bra with rhinestones. After buying each a hundred dollars in sexy stuff, including some bikinis, we go to my house to set up.

At five o clock, the guests start to arrive.

Guest List:

Jake

Mallorie

Oliver

Lilly

Katrina

Levi

Jay

Jessica

Dan

Cally

Nikole

Ten people, 5 girls, five boys, plus me. It's gonna be so fun!

Once everybody's here, I start the party.

"Okay, everybody. We are going to play truth or dare!" I exclaim. There are excited murmurs around the circle. "Y'all sit in a circle, and I'll start. I think you know the rules." I say, "But first, I think everyone should describe themselves. You have to say name, age, hair color, eye color, height, weight, and if you're a girl, what size bra you wear. I'll start. I'm Miley Stewart, I am 14, I have dark brown hair, blue eyes, I'm 5'3", I weigh 110, and I wear 30C. Now you, Mallorie."

"Mallorie, 14, blonde, light green, 5'4, 105, 29B."

"Jake, 15, blonde, blue, 5'7, 115."

"Oliver, 14, brown, brown, 5'6, 117"

"Lilly, 14, blonde, blue, 5'3, 112, 28B"

"Katrina, 15, black, brown, 5'4, 116, 28D" Whistles ran around the circle. Katrina is hott.

"Levi, 15, brown, blue, 5'8, 120" Levi is so freakin sexy.

"Jay, 14, blonde, brown, 5'6, 119"

"Jessica, 13 almost 14, blonde, blue, 5'4, 116, 25D"

"Dan, 14, blonde, light blue, 5'6, 120"

"Cally, 15, brown, green, 5'7, 114, 27B"

"Nikole, 14, auburn, emerald, 5'5, 113, 27C"

"Okay, now we've all done that, let me run you through Stewart style truth or dare. If you refuse anything, you take off one item of clothing. No exceptions." I smile wickedly.

"Levi, truth or dare?" I ask. Levi contemplates it.

"Truth."

"What girl do you think is the sexiest here?"

"Umm… I'd have to say Katrina or Jessica."

"OOOOH!" Everybody shouts.

"Now, I, Levi will take a turn. Katrina, truth or dare?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Levi. Dare"

"I dare you to make out with me on the couch right now."

Katrina got up. I noticed she was wearing a sparkly crop top and tight jeans that showed off her butt. She and Levi sat on the couch and went into a kiss that quickly became very heated. Slowly, Levi's hand went up her shirt.

"Get a room!" Jay shouted. They emerged, blushing, and sat down again. It was Katrina's turn.

"Miley, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take off your bra and shirt and cover your chest with whipped cream, then have Oliver wipe it off with his bare hands." Ooh, I love boys feeling me up! I ran to get the whipped cream then came back and stripped off my shirt and black lace bra, to applause and whistles. After I was smothered in whipped cream, Oliver knelt down by the couch and with both hands started wiping it away. As his hands felt my breasts, I got chills. I did think that he was touching more than necessary, but that is good. After all the stuff was gone, he gave my breasts a little squeeze. When he was done, I put on my clothes.

"Now it's my turn. Jessica, truth or dare?" I asked shy little Jessica.

"Truth."

"Okay, who do you like?" I knew she liked Dan.

"I think I'll take off my shirt." She was wearing a shade shirt under it.

"Nikole, truth or dare?"asked Jessica

"Dare. It's more exciting."

"I dare you to let Jay feel you up, right in front of us, for 120 seconds, that's two minutes."

Nikole swung her auburn hair around and went over to Jay. I set my stopwatch, and Jay started rubbing all over her chest. He felt and squeezed like there was no tomorrow.

After all that, Nikole took her turn.

"Jake, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What is the furthest you've gone with a girl?"

"Uh, well, I think I'll take off my shirt." He did so to reveal a tan, muscled body.

"Oliver, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stuff Cally's bra as full as you can with Kleenex. That would require her to take off her shirt." Two boxes of tissue later, Cally looked like she had undergone at least three breast augmentations.

"Dan, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to pick one girl here and kiss her." Dan blushed bright red, but walked over to Jessica and kissed her gently on the lips, then walked back to his spot. Jessica looked like she was in a daze, but smiled at Dan. I was getting a little tired of this game.

"Hey, y'all. While we're all kissing, I think we should play seven minutes in heaven now, then play some more truth or dare tomorrow. Everyone write your name on a piece of paper, then put it in either the girls or guys jar." Everyone did so. I drew one name out of each jar.

"The two people are…"

**Author's note: Tell me who should go in first! And I really like reviews! Please give me ideas for truth or dare questions!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Author's Note: I know, it's been 4eva! But I'm posting now! I totally need more ideas for truth or dare questions! Yeah, so review! With truth or dare questions! Anything hot and crazy!**

**Miley's Pov**

"The two people are...Jake and Lilly!" I exclaimed. Lilly blushed. "Come on, Lilly! You know you want to! And Jake's shirt is already off!" There was a collective giggle. Lilly stood up, grabbed Jake by the hand, and marched him into the large closet. "We'll knock when you have two minutes!" I called.

**Four minutes later**

"Personally, I'm interested to know if anything DID happen in there." Cally said. "I mean, they don't like each other."

"Well, we'll find out when we open the door!" Nikole said excitedly. Jessica shook her head.

"No, two minutes is enough time to...get dressed or whatever and act like nothing ever happened." She pointed out.

"Well then...maybe I'll forget to knock!" I said, grinning evilly.

**Three minutes later**

The stopwatch read seven minutes. I stood up and tiptoed over to the closet, placed my hand on the doorknob, and flung the door open. Lilly and Jake were pressed so closely together I couldn't find where one started and the other began. Jake had managed to retain all his clothing, but Lilly was wearing nothing but her "bad gurl" undies and bra. They both froze when I opened the door and looked around in shock.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed. There was an outbreak of laughter as everyone saw Lilly.

"Shut up." She said, blushing. She bent down to pick up her clothing, and Jake knelt to help, obviously looking down her bra. Once Lilly had all her clothing collected, I pulled it away and ran to the family room. "Miley! Give that back!" She shouted, chasing me.

"Nope! Didn't I mention the rule? Any clothing you are not wearing when the door is opened will be confiscated." I said, sticking my tongue at her.

"But I didn't even hear you knock!" She pleaded. I shrugged innocently.

"Not my fault! Now, how about the next two names?" I danced over to the jars. I pulled two out. "Katrina and Jay!" I said. Katrina was turning 16 in two weeks, and Jay had turned 14 three days ago. A three year age difference. Jay's face was whiter than anything as Katrina pulled him off his feet.

"Hey, why don't we change the warning time to thirty seconds before we open the door?" I was suddenly inspired to say. Everyone nodded in agreement. Katrina and Jay entered the closet.

**Six and a half minutes later**

"Time to knock!" Jessica said. She walked over, Gave two sharp raps on the door, and then stepped back. I looked at the stopwatch.

"The seven minutes are up in 5...4...3...2...1!" Jessica wrenched the door open. Jay was shirtless and buckling his belt, and Jessica was wearing only her thong while struggling to fasten her bra shut. We all stared in shock at the fact that little Jay had gotten Katrina undressed in the closet.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Jay exclaimed. "She did it herself!" I laughed and walked over to them.

"Katrina, your...everything but your thong, Jay, your shirt." I held out my hands expectantly. Reluctantly they handed me their clothes, and Katrina walked back to the circle with her usual self confident strut, causing her boobs to bounce and the boys to stare.

Levi's eyes were round as saucers. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Levi, If you're done fantasizing about Katrina and her boobs, I'd like you to know that I've drawn the next two names." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Everybody, out in the back yard!" Take your clothes! Quick! You might need to evacuate!" I hissed, walking towards the door. Standing right there, was Nick Jonas. I had called Nick and asked him to come, but he said he had to go to his Frankie's Tae Kwon Doe competition.

"Whoa, Nick?" I said, startled. He smiled.

"Well, Frankie was bungee jumping off our fence, and broke his wrist." He explained. I grinned, shaking my head.

"Well, I'm glad you came." I said cheerfully, letting him in. He peered around the empty room.

"What's up? I thought you were having a party." He said confusedly.

"I am!" I said, opening the back door. "It's okay guys, it's only Nick Jonas."I called out the door. They all rushed in. Nick's eyes grew wide at the state of dress Lilly and Katrina were in.

"Anyways, the two people are...Levi and Jessica." Jessica grew pale, and I felt a little bit worried about how young Jessica was, and her going into the closet with Levi. They went in, and I shut the door.

"So, guys. What do you think's going to happen between Jessi and Levi?" I asked the group at large.

"Ten dollars says that Levi has Jessica naked at five minutes." Cally said immediately. Poor Dan looked like he was going to be sick.

"I'll take that." Mallorie said. "Jessica doesn't want to just give herself to anyone."

"I agree." I said. "But Levi can be pushy."

"Five dollars says that Jessica leaves a mark on Levi's face." Oliver said.

"You're so on." Nikole said. "Jessica isn't violent. She would never slap someone."

"Guys, it's been five minutes. You think we should open the door now?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I opened the door, and Levi and Jessica were standing on opposite sides of the closet, both fully clothed. They both stepped out.

"Well, that looks like it was eventful." Mallorie said sarcastically. "Pay up, Cally." After Cally and Oliver payed up, I drew the next two names.

"Well, _this_ at least ought to be interesting." I said, grinning. "The names are Dan..." Jessica's breath caught. "And...You know what, maybe I should make us a snack before I read the other name." Dan threw a piece of popcorn at me.

"We have a snack!" He said. I laughed.

"Fine, the names are Dan and Jessica." I relented. Several people wolf-whistled as they entered the closet. The betting started immediately when the door closed.

"Five dollars that they go all the way." Jake said.

"I'll take that. You don't do _that_ playing seven minutes in heaven." Nikole replied.

"Two bucks that they both come out in their underwear." Oliver said.

"Whatever, you're on. I can tell you right now they won't be wearing underwear, or anything else when they come out." Lilly said. After that, we sat in eager anticipation as to what the two most shy and quiet of us were doing in the closet.

When there were thirty seconds, I knocked softly on the door, then waited. When the minutes were finally up, I opened the door. They obviously hadn't heard me. They were both fully dressed, but were in a full on make out session. Everybody was slightly puzzled with the lack of eventfulness.

"What up, dude?" Levi asked. "When you get in a closet with a hot girl, especially one you like, you're supposed to go for it. Not just sit there with a little lip action."

"Whoa, look who's talking! You didn't do much with Jessica!" Katrina said.

"Yeah, because I knew that Dan and Jessica were all love-struck for each other, and Dan would kill me if I touched her, and Jessica wouldn't want me to anyways." He explained. "But seriously, dude, why didn't you do more than make out? You were both completely dressed, and your hands weren't even doing anything." Jessica and Dan both blushed.

"It was kinda because...neither me or Jessica has kissed anybody before tonight." Dan admitted. Oliver started to snigger, until I glared at him pointedly.

"Aww, that's so sweet. They had their first kiss!" I said. "Now, should we do the next two names, or what?" I picked out a couple slips of paper. "Me and Oliver" I said. Oliver helped me up and led me to the closet. Once he shut the door, I pulled him into a kiss, which quickly became very heated and passionate. He felt his way to my hips, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off. He felt my lacy panties with pleasure, rubbing my butt. Then he stuck his hand up my shirt and pulled it off. Determined not to let him have all the fun, I pulled off his shirt, feeling his muscled chest and shivering. I pulled down his pants, too, feeling his lower stomach area. Just then there was a knock at the door. I pulled away and pulled up my underwear and my miniskirt. I start feeling around for my bra.

"Damn it, Oliver, where's my bra?" I asked frantically.

"How should I know?" He asked, buttoning his jeans.

"You're the one who took it off!" I whisper-yelled. The door opened, with me and Oliver both topless. Although, in my case, that meant quite a bit more. Everybody let loose laughing as soon as the door opened.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. They all kept laughing. Once the laughter had died down, Lilly spoke.

"Does this sound familiar? 'Damn it, Oliver, where's my bra?' 'How should I know' 'You're the one who took it off!'." They all burst into laughter again. I turned red. Lilly reached past me into the closet and grabbed my halter top and bra. "Confiscated." She said with a smirk. We all went back to the family room.

"Guys, lets play truth or dare again!" I said. Everyone readily agreed, tired of waiting for people to come out of the closet. "Everyone get dressed!" Everyone did so, including me. "Now, who wants to go first?"

**Author's Note: So, did you like? I need some truth or dare ideas! In this game of truth or dare, it gets more heated, and people get more and more naked. R&R! 12 teens staying the night in the same house...should they sleep together? If so, who? **


End file.
